Minimally invasive surgery (MIS), such as laparoscopic surgery and thoracoscopic surgery are specialized types of surgery in the broader field of endoscopy. Laparoscopic surgery includes operations within the abdominal and pelvic cavities; thoracoscopic surgery includes operations within the thoracic cavity. Various tools and instruments are utilized during these procedures.
Such tools for MIS include robotic assisted instruments and various forms of hand-operated instruments. Unfortunately, robotic assisted instruments require extensive training, are expensive and bulky. Additionally, some hand-operated instruments are counter-intuitive, i.e. movement in the tool end is opposite from movement at the user interface or actuation end. For instance, when the operator moves the user interface right, the tool end moves left. Like the counter-intuitive instruments, intuitive hand-operated instruments have limited mobility and flexibility. Movements are more discrete, such as left, right, up, down; however, these devices do not provide transitional movement through all angular ranges. Thus, in order to obtain further articulation of the tool end, the user must physically reposition him/herself and/or the instrument.